Y ahora estoy aquí
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Y ahora estoy con la persona que más amo. Esta historia es de Logan pero los dejaré con la intriga de su pareja así que si quieren saber entren a leer. Recuerden los personajes no son míos sino de Scott Fellows


0olaa" soy YO y aquí vengo con mi segunda historia y pues se que en mi perfil había escrito las historias que subiría muy próximamente pero esta me vino a la mente y como la inspiración estaba de mi lado no podía perder esta oportunidad y bueno e aquí mi one-shot.

Hago aclaraciones todo esto es contado por Logan.

* * *

_**Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ**_

Y ahora estoy aquí volviéndome loco por no poder expresarme adecuadamente.

No puedo creer que hace una hora me había propuesto declararte mis sentimientos y cuando estaba apunto de salir de esta habitación obscura volvieron mis miedos y regresé a mi posición inicial: la cama.

No se cuando ni donde ocurrió pero solo se que ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI. Ese no es el problema, el problema es que NO SE SI TU SIENTES LO MISMO.

A veces me pregunto: ¿Tendré alguna oportunidad contigo? pero desecho cualquier esperanza cuando te veo coquetear con otra persona, y lo más triste es que NO SOY YO.

Dime ¿alguna vez te fijaras en mi como algo más que amigos? mi propia respuesta es NO.

Y ahora estoy aquí volviéndome loco por no decirte lo que siento, pero de una cosa estoy seguro: AHORA LO AVERIGUARÉ.

Ahora voy avanzando hacia la puerta y lo que menos esperaba en este momento: TU ABRISTE LA PUERTA.

-¿Estas bien? no has salido del cuarto desde que te metiste luego de desayunar- esto no me lo esperaba se suponía que sería yo quien lo que buscaría.

-E-es-estoy biiiien, es solo que no me sentía muy bien para salir- no me debería de pasar esto a mi ¿por qué? acaso es cosa del destino.

-Me tenias muy preocupado y quise venir a ver que tenías.- hizo una pausa- Espera un momento ¿DIJISTE QUE NO TE SENTIAS BIEN?- ok eso me saco de onda- ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- esto definitivamente no lo tenía planeado.

-Oye, oye estoy bien era solo algo de cansancio y me dispuse a recupera energías- espero que eso lo tranquilice, se le ve muy alterado, un momento ¿esta alterado porque yo me puse mal?

-Sabes eso me pone muy un poco más tranquilo- uuuf que bien- Pero bueno ahora a lo que venía- se supone que yo debería tomar el control y decirle de una buena vez- ¿Podemos sentarnos en tu cama? esto es algo largo- yo solo puedo asentir son la cabeza.

Y Ahora estoy aquí esperando a que tú hables, aunque la verdad es que yo debería hacerlo, pero vuelven mis miedos, SI, esos miedos como que tu me rechaces o peor aún que me odies por el simple echo de quererte como algo más que amigos.

¿Come expresarme? esa es mi pregunta fundamental. No se como decirte o explicarte y lo peor es que tu reacción aquí, es la mas importante.

TE AMO, no sería una opción, ¿por qué?, porque corro el riesgo de que me digas: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, SOMOS AMIGOS DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORÍA, y yo te diría: SI TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO. Y obviamente dejaría ir esa oportunidad tan grande por ser: UN COBARDE.

¿Cómo te lo digo? no lo se. Acaso sería mejor demostrártelo con un beso. NO. Eso sería algo demasiado impulsivo, se que he estado esperando mucho para eso pero simplemente no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo. Eso simplemente ME MATARÍA.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque el hablo:

-Bueno creo que será mejor demostrarlo.

-Espera a que te refi….- mis palabras fueron interrumpidos por unos labios que nunca pensé que llegará a probar, un momento ahora que lo pienso ¿ME ESTA BESANDO?

Pero que hago ¿le correspondo o no?

De un momento a otro sus labios se separaron de los míos y nunca supe que hacer.

-Lo-ooo siii-sieento muucho- al parecer el esta más nervioso que yo- yooo soolo quiise ¡MALDICION!- suspiro algo fuerte- ok yo solo quería demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

-Un momento ¿Qué me estas diciendo?- soy yo el dijo que tiene sentimientos hacia mi.

-TU ME GUSTAS- gritó él, pero eso es genial yo le gusto- pero entiendo que yo no te guste, solo quería que lo supieras, así que me voy- yo sigo aquí es shock sin saber que hacer, aun no creo que yo pueda gustarle él es la persona más codiciada por las chicas y que yo le guste eso es IMPOSIBLE.

Bueno creo que debo buscarlo y decirle que yo también lo quiero, más bien que yo LO AMO.

Y ahora estoy aquí corriendo por los pasillo he hiendo al loby para poder demostrarte mis sentimientos como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Ahí esta, sentado en una camastra su mirada esta perdida en la alberca y su cara muestra tristeza. Me acerco a él pero al parecer esta tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no nota mi presencia.

-Hola- es lo único que puedo decir, él voltea pero su rostro no muestra ningún cambio-Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en la habitación y aclararte algunas cosas.

-Logan no necesitas decir nada preferiría que olvidáramos que esto pasó y seguir siendo los mejores amigos, como siempre lo fuimos- ¿QUÉ? acaso esta loco.

-TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS- al fin lo dije- no se ni cuando, ni donde mucho menos la hora en la que tu me gustaste, pero esa es la verdad. Tú simplemente me gustas.

Y ahora aquí estoy disfrutando uno de los tantos momentos que podemos pasar felices juntos, el como mi novio y yo como suyo, y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. No importa que él sea la persona más codiciada por la chicas o que aya tenido fama de mujeriego, solo se que él me ama y yo a el.

Y ahora estoy aquí dándole mi amor a esa persona ESPECIAL.

Y ahora estoy aquí con: JAMES.

* * *

Bueno aquí mis segunda historia, como ya antes había mencionado.

Espero que les aya gustado y que si están leyendo esto por favor me dejen un review, a mi parecer no cuesta tanto y sobre todo me dará ánimos para seguir escribiendo y poder subir las historias que hasta el momento están suspendidas por falta de inspiración e ideas. Para más información de esas historias puedes echar un vistazo a mi perfil y sobre todo conocerme un poco mejor.

Con mucho cariño:


End file.
